Forum:Salem Monterato
Forums: Index > Gender: Female Name: Salem Monterato God Parent: Pluto, Mars, Jupiter Mortal Parent: Sabrina-Emily Monterato Appearance: Personality: Sweet, loving Nerd/Bookworm that loves books especially large books loves the beach, and video games.She loves sports like soccer and Basketball. Her sassy attitude is what always got her in trouble her smart brain hidden behind History: Her mother Sabrina was a beautiful women who was a hard worker. One day her co. workers went to a night club. This night club was called Silver Mustang .It was located in L.A. That beautiful night she meet this awesome guy. She was in love with him the second she meet him as did he. So they danced got Drunk and had a heck of a time. Years later She had Salem. Salem was a cute baby with brown hair and big brown eyes. Sabrina loved her. When Salem's Dad left when she was born. Ever since she has worked so hard to make a good life for her and Salem. She tried very hard to make Salem happy. Sabrina's work was worth the effort because even thought they were poor Salem loved here school and mother. Salem was the happiest girl in the world. Until the worst thing happened Sabrina had died in a car accident when Salem was 8. on her way to the hospital she died on a gurney. Before she died she gave Salem a knife made of Celestial Bronze for protection. She also got a backpack in Salem 's favorite color purple. Salem was crushed. She was not wanted by anyone of her family members. That made her feel even worse. She was sent to St. Sebastian Orphanage at 10.She was quiet never said a word until one day she meet Lupa. Once she was 11 this thing popped up and tried to kill her. This thing had wings and looked so ugly it hurt. It was Harpies Salem was scared but she fought them without helped she jacked them up she hit some with a knife from her father her mother gave her before she died in the hospital. The Harpies fled and they were safe for now. After that Lupa was surprised by the fact Salem could fight so well. Then she explained, Salem told her that before her mother died she learned how to fight from her mother. At first she didn't Believe her but then she demonstrated. She jacked up one of the wolfs when they got to lupa's. They trained for two weeks and finally she was worthy to be training bye Lupa. After words she was aloud to go to Camp Jupiter or go out into the world alone. Salem choice to go to Camp Jupiter. [[Category:Claiming] Category:Claimed --Flame Princess17|- Talk]] 19:51, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Notes There are many grammar errors, but they will be ignored. In the future, please list a cohort you want your character to be in. There are 5 cohorts. I will place you in the 3rd, but please choose your own in the future. Neo Was Here (talk) 03:02, September 22, 2014 (UTC)